Collapse: Ein Lego Star Wars Fanfilm
Collapse ist der zweite Teil von Brickstormings Escape-Trilogie und ist somit die Fortsetzung von Escape und wird von Eclipse gefolgt. Er spielt im Jahre 5 NSY und befasst sich mit dem Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs aus der Sicht dreier Hauptcharaktere. Handlung Kapitel 1: Sprung vom sinkenden Schiff Aver Tukin, ein imperialer Commander, bemerkt auf Lah'mu, dass der Flottenadmiral Gallius Rax sich gegen das Imperium verschworen hat. Darum beschließt er, zu desertieren und nimmt daher Kontakt zur Neuen Republik auf. Zu beginn des Kapitels spricht er mit Raleigh Reese, einem republikanischen Corporal. Bevor er nämlich desertieren will, möchte Aver die Koordinaten zum imperialen Hauptstützpunkt auf Jakku bekommen, um der Republik zu helfen, das Imperium zu zerstören. Bevor ihm das gelingt, wird der Alarm in der Basis ausgelöst und er muss fliehen. Gemeinsam mit Raleigh entkommt er von Lah'mu und springt in den Hyperraum. Jedoch weigert sich Aver, sich der Republik anzuschließen, weil er kein Vertrauen darin hat, dass die Republik ihm vertraut, solange er ihnen die Daten nicht geben kann. Daher plant er, diese woanders zu besorgen. Kapitel 2: Tod einer Dynastie Abgeordneter Lejo Natas ist auf dem Weg nach Heffirin, um dort mit dem imperialen Gouverneur Cole zu verhandeln. Dass Aver die Daten auf Lah'mu nicht kriegen konnte und nun woanders weitersuchen will, gefällt Lejo nicht, da er davon ausgeht, die Daten selbst auf Heffirin zu bekommen. Daher schickt er Tek Acheron, der inzwischen Kopfgeldjäger ist, um Aver zu fangen und zur Republik zu bringen. Auf Heffirin bereiten sich unterdessen Gouverneur Cole und sein Freund, Commander Frazer, auf die bevorstehenden Verhandlungen vor. Cole plant, nach diesen den Planeten zu verlassen, bevor die Republik zurückkehren kann. Er kontaktiert Flottenadmiral Gallius Rax, um ihn darüber zu informieren. Dieser lässt jedoch durchblicken, dass er es ist, der der Republik den Standort Heffirin preisgegeben hat. Er möchte Coles Loyalität, Stärke und Intelligenz testen. Die Republik kommt an, woraufhin Cole und Lejo verhandeln. Währenddessen gibt Rax jedoch den Befehl, dass die imperialen Streitkräfte auf die republikanischen Kampfschiffe schießen sollen. Eine Schlacht beginnt und Cole bricht die Verhandlungen ab. Zwar schickt er Lejo weg, dieser bleibt jedoch, um die Daten, die er braucht, zu stehlen. Frazer kann diese jedoch rechtzeitig löschen. Lejo flieht und Cole und Frazer reisen als einzige Überlebende nach Jakku. Kapitel 3: Hilfe vom Kopfgeldjäger Der Kopfgeldjäger Tek Acheron wartet auf Naboo auf Aver, mit dem er sich verabredet hat. Insgeheim soll er ihn jedoch zur Republik bringen. Seine Kollegin Zira Aste hilft ihm bei diesem Auftrag. In einer Cantina erreicht Aver Tek und erzählt ihm von seinem Plan, Raleigh loszuwerden und allein die Daten zu suchen. Dafür braucht er Teks Schiff. Tek entpuppt sich jedoch als verdeckter Ermittler und möchte Aver festnehmen. Dieser flieht aber und Zira nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Nach einem kurzen Kampf entwaffnet Aver Zira und läuft zurück zu Raleigh. Diesen erschießt er und will dessen Schiff stehlen. Zira konfrontiert ihn abermals und schindet Zeit, bis Tek ankommt. Vorher schießt Aver aber auf Zira und trifft sie im Bauch. Dann kann er mit seinem Schiff fliehen. Tek findet den toten Raleigh und die im Sterben liegende Zira. Sie wird auf Chandrila behandelt, wo auch Lejo sie besucht. Während Ziras Schicksal noch ungewiss ist, übt Tek mit einem Trainingsstock an einer Puppe. Luke Skywalker besucht ihn und spürt seine Wut auf Aver. Dabei wird auch deutlich, dass Tek eine Ausbildung zum Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert hat, die Macht jedoch nicht kontrollieren kann. Luke warnt ihn, sich nicht von der Wut kontrollieren zu lassen. Später erfährt Tek von Lejo, dass Zira ihren Verletzungen erlegen ist. Nach ihrer Beerdigung macht er sich auf, Aver zu jagen. Was er nicht weiß ist, dass Lejo ihm einen Peilsender in die Handtasche getan hat, um ihn daran hindern zu können, Aver zu töten, und jenen stattdessen nach Chandrila mitnehmen zu können, um ihn zu verhören. Kapitel 4: Zusammenbruch Während Aver auf dem Weg nach Kuat ist und Tek ziellos nach ihm sucht, erreichen Cole und Frazer Jakku. Dort trifft Cole auf Gallius Rax, der ihn in die Unbekannten Regionen schickt, um dort eine Nachfolgeorganisation für das Imperium mitzubegründen. Cole weigert sich, da er dem Imperium im Krieg gegen die Republik helfen will. Rax merkt an, dass das Imperium nicht mehr gerettet werden könne, sondern neu gegründet werden müsse. Er lässt durchblicken, dass er den letzten Befehl des Imperators befolgt. Als Cole von Avers Desertierung erfährt, ist er entsetzt darüber, dass das Imperium nichts gegen ihn unternimmt. Er beschließt, Aver auf eigene Faust zu verfolgen und zu verhindern, dass er der Republik wichtige Informationen zukommen lässt. Rax hingegen, der Avers Desertierung selbst geplant hat, schickt Commander Goines, um Aver zu beschützen. Sie soll dafür sorgen, dass Aver sicher an die Daten kommt und sie zur Republik bringt, da dies Teil von Rax' Plan ist, das Imperium und die Republik gleichermaßen zu vernichten. Aver: Aver kennt jeden imperialen Stützpunkt, auf dem die Koordinaten, die er sucht, gespeichert sind. Er geht davon aus, dass die Republik ihn weiterhin jagt und vermeidet daher, in besonders großen Stützpunkten zu suchen. Die Republik könnte schließlich davon ausgehen, dass er dort erscheinen würde. Also reist er zum dicht besiedelten Coruscant, indessen Untergrund eine Basis ist, von der die Republik nichts weiß. Zuvor trifft er jedoch Vorkehrungen, schlechter erkannt zu werden. Bei einem Friseur auf Corellia lässt er sich seine Haare schneiden und auf Kuat tauscht er Raleighs Schiff gegen ein Corellianisches Kurzstreckenjagdshuttle. Mit diesem reist er schließlich nach Coruscant. Cole und Frazer: Cole weiß ebenso wie Aver um die imperialen Stützpunkte. Er erschließt sich, dass Aver nach Coruscant reisen würde, da niemand dort sowohl Aver, als auch überhaupt einen imperialen Stützpunkt erwarten würde. Daher reisen Cole und Frazer direkt dorthin. Tek: Tek hat keine Ahnung, wo Aver ist. Er beginnt, Systeme in der Nähe von Naboo zu durchforsten und fragt sich unter anderem auf Takodana durch. Auf Corellia stößt er irgendwann auf den Friseur, der sich an Aver erinnert. Mit dessen Informationen kann er Avers Spur bis nach Kuat verfolgen, sodass er sich bald erschließen kann, dass Aver nach Coruscant reist. Goines: Gallius Rax kann Aver über einen geschickt versteckten Peilsender durchgehend orten. Goines ist also immer knapp hinter Aver und beobachtet ihn unter anderem auf Kuat, als er sein Schiff eintauscht. Goines hat zwar Zweifel an ihrem Auftrag, da sie genau wie Cole meint, dass Aver beseitigt werden müsse, führt ihn jedoch pflichtbewusst gemäß ihrer Befehle aus. Alle vier Parteien treffen auf Coruscant aufeinander. Da Aver nicht weiß, wie er die imperiale Basis betreten kann, befindet er sich lange in derselben Gasse. Cole und Frazer beobachten ihn, während Tek nicht weit entfernt mit einem Präzisionsgewehr auf Aver zielt. Goines bemerkt Cole, Frazer und Aver, soll aber laut Rax erst später eingreifen. Da Cole und Frazer zu laut reden, bemerkt Aver die beiden und kurz darauf Tek. Er flieht, während Tek das Feuer eröffnet. Cole verfolgt Aver und Frazer hält Tek zurück, Goines schließt kurz hinter Cole auf. Da Aver erfolgreich mithilfe eines zuvor platzierten Jetpacks endgültig fliehen kann, muss Goines nicht eingreifen. Die Lage ist für Cole und Frazer nun aussichtslos, da sie nicht mehr sicher wissen können, was Aver als nächstes tun wird. Tek taucht auf und berichtet, dass Aver bereits den Planeten verlassen hat. Jedoch hat Tek auch Goines bemerkt und ihr Schiff mit einem Peilsender bestückt. Teks Tarnung als Kopfgeldjäger zahlt sich weiterhin aus, sodass Cole denkt, Tek jage Aver für Geld. Daher bietet Cole ihm eine höhere Summe an und möchte Aver mit ihm gemeinsam jagen. Kapitel 5: Datenklau Im Orbit von Courscant warten Tek, Cole und Frazer, dass Goines den Hyperraum verlässt und sie sie orten können. Tek erzählt von seiner Ausbildung von Luke Skywalker. Als Cole nach Zira und Lejo fragt, verschweigt Tek Ziras Tod, da dies seine wahren Absichten für die Jagd nach Aver aufdecken würde. Bald können sie Goines orten und springen in den Hyperraum. Aver kommt unterdessen auf Oricon an, einem Lava-Planeten im Outer Rim. Dort hat das Imperium eine Basis in einem alten Sith-Tempel errichtet. Bevor Aver die Basis erreicht, kontaktiert Gallius Rax den dortigen Offizier, Captain Jenkins. Er gibt vor, die republikanische Flotte sei auf dem Weg nach Oricon und verhindert mit der darauf folgenden Räumung der Basis einen Abschuss von Avers Schiff. Da die Basis nun leer ist, kann Aver ohne Probleme die gesuchten Daten stehlen. Tek, Cole und Frazer kommen ebenfalls an. Vor einigen alten Sith-Statuen hat Tek eine Machtvision von Zira und kommt in Berührung mit der dunklen Seite der Macht. In der Basis bemerken sie Goines, welche in einer Abstellkammer eine Granate platziert. Als Tek die Falle bemerkt, wirft sich Frazer gerade rechtzeitig auf die Granate, sodass er stirbt, die Explosion jedoch dämpft und Cole und Tek rettet. Cole ist zutiefst getroffen und kann kaum noch klar denken. Als er Tek genau sagt, wo der Hauptrechner ist, schlägt Tek ihn nieder und macht sich auf den Weg, Aver zu töten. Bei einer kurzen Koversation erfährt Aver von Ziras Tod. Währenddessen zielt Goines auf Tek, Cole greift sie jedoch an, um Tek zu retten. In dem Chaos flieht Aver. Cole wirft Goines aus einem Fenster in die Lava. Im selben Moment kommen Schiffe der Republik an. Die Truppen nehmen Tek, Cole und Aver fest und bringen sie in einen Raum in Lejos Schiff, wo dieser persönlich zu ihnen kommt. Kapitel 6: Töte die Vergangenheit Coles Vertrauen zu Tek ist geschwächt. Er geht davon aus, dass Tek ihn belogen hat und in Wahrheit noch immer zur Republik gehört. Damit hat er zwar recht, missversteht dabei jedoch Teks Motiv, Aver zu jagen. Aver versucht, Cole über Gallius Rax' Intrigen aufzuklären, wovon Cole jedoch bereits weiß. Aufgrund von Goines hat Cole nämlich kombiniert, dass es Gallius Rax' Absicht ist, dass Aver die Daten heile zur Republik bringt. Als er Aver dies erklärt, beginnt Aver, Tek zu provozieren, um für seinen eigenen Tod zu sorgen, sodass die Republik keine Informationen mehr von ihm bekommen kann. Der Plan funktioniert soweit, dass Tek Aver angreift. Die Wachen können jedoch rechtzeitig eingreifen und die beiden auseinanderziehen. Auf Chandrila verhört Lejo Aver. Dieser verweigert sich zunächst, erzählt dann aber von dem Hauptstützpunkt auf Jakku. Zwar hat die Republik bereits Avers Datenträger, sowie einige andere Quellen, die dasselbe besagen, Avers Aussage ist aber zum einen ausschlaggebend für die absolute Sicherheit, dass Jakku als Stützpunkt richtig ist, zum anderen erhofft sich Aver, damit das Vertrauen der Republik zu erlangen, um ein Leben in Freiheit leben zu können. Da er jedoch Raleigh und Zira getötet hat, wird Aver eingesperrt. Aver, Tek und Cole sind im selben Zellblock. Dieser wird am Abend von einem Spezialkommando des Imperiums unter der Leitung von Captain Jenkins überfallen, sodass Cole befreit wird. Jenkins soll ihn abholen und mit ihm in die Unbekannten Regionen reisen, wie es von Rax vorgesehen ist. Cole beschließt jedoch, nach Jakku zu reisen und nimmt Tek und Aver dorthin mit. Rax redet ein letztes Mal mit Cole und ist enttäuscht, dass er einen so fähigen Offizier verloren hat. Cole erklärt, dass er dem Imperium bis zu dessen Untergang loyal bleiben wird. Rax besucht ebenfalls Aver in seiner Zelle. Auch wenn Aver den Plan gehabt hat, das Imperium zu zerstören, wie es auch Rax vorsieht, distanziert er sich vom Flottenadmiral und scheint wieder auf der Seite des Imperiums zu sein. Tek versucht unterdessen, mithilfe der Macht aus seiner Zelle auszubrechen, versagt dabei jedoch. Während Cole und Jenkins auf der Brücke von Jenkins' Sternenzerstörer stehen, erscheint die gesamte Flotte der Republik vor ihnen. Die Schlacht von Jakku beginnt. Die zahlenmäßig überlegene Flotte der Republik greift an, die wenigen Sternenzerstörer des Imperiums beschützen die Ravager, einen Supersternenzerstörer, der immer wieder einzelne Schiffe der Republik zerstört. Der Sternenzerstörer, auf dem sich sowohl Jenkins und Cole, als auch Aver und Tek befinden, wird von Y-Wings kampfunfähig gemacht, sodass bald seine Triebwerke zerstört werden und er auf die Oberfläche von Jakku stürzt. Dabei werden die Zellen von Tek und Aver zerstört und Captain Jenkins kommt ums Leben. Kapitel 7: Die Schlacht von Jakku Auf der Oberfläche von Jakku bricht ebenfalls die Schlacht aus. Beide Seiten erleiden starke Verluste. Die Ravager stürzt ab und begräbt unzählige Soldaten unter sich. Cole hat den Absturz seines Sternenzerstörers übelebt. Gemeinsam mit drei Sturmtrupplern sucht er nach einem Ausgang. Sie können kein Loch in die Wand sprengen, da sie sich momentan unter der Erde befinden. Tek wacht in seiner zerstörten Zelle auf. Von Aver fehlt jede Spur, genau wie von einem Blaster, der zuvor vor den Zellen gelegen hat. In einer verwüsteten Kammer findet Tek ein Gewehr. Aver findet ihn dort, Tek schießt jedoch auf ihn. Während Aver flieht, trifft er auf Cole und die Sturmtruppen. Cole vertraut darauf, dass Aver ihm nichts tun wird und schließt sich mit ihm zusammen. Tek schießt auf die Gruppe. Die Sturmtruppler sind aber in einer Überzahl und Tek verliert die Hoffnung, die Schießerei zu überleben. Er ruft nach Cole, der die Sturmtruppler jedoch, aufgrund seines Misstrauens gegenüber Tek, weiterschießen lässt. Tek wirft den Blaster weg und geht in sich. Mit all seiner Konzentration spürt er eine Verbindung mit der Macht und kann so die Wand neben den Sturmtrupplern zum Einsturz bringen. Sie werden unter dem hereinstürzenden Sand begraben und alle anderen werden umgeworfen. Im Gang ist nun ein großer Sandberg, dahinter die Freiheit. Cole steigt nach oben, um aus dem Wrack zu entkommen, Tek bedroht ihn jedoch mit dem Blaster. Kurz darauf erschießt Aver jedoch Tek. Als er auch Cole töten will, steigt einer der Sturmtruppler aus dem Sand und greift Aver an, wobei dieser entwaffnet wird. Cole will wieder fliehen, Aver überwältigt den Sturmtruppler aber, doch bevor er seinen Blaster wieder erreichen kann, bedroht, der stark verletzte Tek ihn, welcher Avers Schuss überraschend überlebt hat. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubt Cole, dass Tek ihn selbst erschießen wird, doch dann tötet Tek Aver mit mehreren Schüssen seines Gewehrs. Cole ist schockiert und ergreift abermals die Flucht. Da er sich im Freien hinter einem abgestürzten TIE-Fighter versteckt, läuft Tek an ihm vorbei, blutet dabei stark. Cole findet ein halbwegs funktionierendes Schiff, entscheidet sich aber, Tek zu finden. Dieser verliert inzwischen viel Blut und kann sich nicht mehr auf seinen Beinen halten. Cole trägt ihn zum Schiff und bereitet alles für einen Abflug vor. Der Sturmtruppler, der vorher mit Aver gekämpft hat, findet die beiden und beansprucht das Schiff für sich. Da das Imperium offensichtlich verliert und der Sturmtruppler nur noch überleben will, hilf Cole auch nicht sein Rang als Gouverneur. Cole sieht die endgültige Niederlage des Imperiums ein und sieht seine Aufgabe als erfüllt an. Er nimmt dem Sturmtruppler die Waffe aus der Hand, wirft ihm seine Offizierskappe hin und startet das Schiff. Cole und Tek lassen den Sturmtruppler im Sand zurück. Im Schiff versorgt Cole Tek. Während sie über das verwüstete Schlachtfeld fliegen, erblick Lejo sie von seinem Schlachtschiff aus und freut sich. Nach Collapse Gallius Rax stirbt während der Schlacht von Jakku. Die Republik siegt und das Imperium wird auf dem Schlachtfeld, wie auf dem Papier, für immer abgeschafft. Einige loyale Offiziere gründen in den Unbekannten Regionen die Erste Ordnung. Cole erreicht mit dem verletzten Tek Lejos Schiff, sodass Tek versorgt und schließlich gerettet werden kann. Cole wird als imperialer Moff zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt, obwohl Tek und Lejo sich für ihn aussprechen. Die Neue Republik etabliert sich als anerkanntes Herrschaftssystem in der gesamten Galaxis. Der Hauptsitz wird nach Hosnian Prime verlegt und Frieden legt sich über die Galaxis. Soundtrack Der 40-minütige Soundtrack wurde von Brickstorming zunächst mit Finale Print Music 2007 komponiert, ab Kapitel 4 jedoch mit Cubase. In der finalen Schnittfassung wurden alle Stücke von Kapitel 1-3 neu mit Cubase bearbeitet. Leitmotivtechnik Mittels der Leitmotivtechnik, wie sie von Wagner im Ring des Nibelungen etabliert und in Filmen, wie Der Herr der Ringe oder auch in Game of Thrones, verwendet wird, herrscht auf musikalischer Ebene eine ständige Auseinandersetzung der gesamten Handlung des Films. Wichtige Charaktere und Handlungen kriegen eigene Themen und Motive, welche ständig im Konflikt zueinander stehen und in Bezug zueinander gesetzt werden. Im Gegensatz zu den Erinnerungsmotive, wie sie in den originalen Star Wars Filmen vorkommen, besteht in Collapse also eine ständige Einigkeit mit sich selbst, die Raum und Zeit überwindet und die Geschichte ohne Rücksicht auf Zeit versteht. Motive von John Williams Der Großteil des Soundtracks besteht zwar aus selbstkomponierten Themen, jedoch wird immer wieder auf originale Themen der Kinofilme zurückgegriffen. Imperial March Aufgrund der leichten Anwendbarkeit der Melodie kommt der Imperial March oft begleitend zu anderen Themen vor. Wird das Motiv in Kapitel 1 noch bedrohlich und pompös bei der Flucht von Lah'mu gespielt, vermischt es sich in Kapitel 2 auf Heffirin stark mit dem Thema der Republik, bis es in Kapitel 4 von einer zarten Harfe langsam in den Untergang gespielt wird. In Kapitel 5 und 6 kommt es noch mehrfach vor, in letzterem auffällig reharmonisiert, was Coles Rettung etwas überzeichnet Heldenhaftes gibt. Danach kommt das Motiv nicht mehr vor. Across the Stars Das Thema, das in Episode 2 das erste mal vorkommt, bildet einen einfachen Bezug zu Naboo, das in Kapitel 3 der Haupthandlungsort ist. Force Theme Das Force Theme, gedacht als Hauptthema der Kinofilme, stellt eine Verbindung zur Macht dar und wird daher in Kapitel 3 bei Lukes Erscheinen mehrfach gespielt. In Escapes "Die Schlacht von Cisius" wird es verarbeitet, was in Kapitel 3 ebenfalls zitiert wird. Seine Abwesenheit in Kapitel 7, wenn Tek die Macht anwendet, sorgt für eine spannungsgeladene Stille und verdeutlicht die starke Konzentration Teks. Rebellenmotiv Höchst präsent während der Schlacht von Yavin hat das Motiv der Rebellion vor allem mit den Raumschlachten zu tun. So ist es besonders bei der Schlacht von Jakku zu hören, aber auch, wenn Luke mit Tek trainiert. Avers Thema endet mit dem Motiv, und im Militär-Thema der Neuen Republik ist es in Kapitel 6 ebenfalls eingebaut. Kylo Rens Thema Stellvertretend für die Erste Ordnung klingt das Thema oft gleichzeitig, wenn über Gallius Rax ab Kapitel 6 gesprochen wird. In "Who Leaves" steht es in direktem Konflikt zu Coles Motiv, Rax' Thema und dem Imperial March. Im Trailer ist es zudem mehrfach zu hören, sowie im Abspann der finalen Schnittfassung, dabei jedoch reharmonisiert. Reys Motiv Wie auch Across the Stars dient Reys Motiv zur Etablierung eines Planeten, in dem Fall Jakku in Kapitel 6. Eigene Motive Collapse-Thema Das Collapse-Thema, ausschließlich in "Across the Galaxy" vollständig ausformuliert, war ursprünglich beim Versuch entstanden, einen Westernsoundtrack zu imitieren. Charakteristisch ist die eher jazzige Einleitung, die abwechselnd verminderte und durch Septimen erweiterte Akkorde beinhaltet. Im darauf folgenden A-Teil werden in der Harmonik charakteristische Züge des Soundtracks für Italo-Western angewandt. Die verschiedenen aufeinanderfolgenden B-Teile sind noch einfacher gestrickt und enden dominantisch, dass sie einfach in ein anderes Thema überleiten können. Escape-Thema Das rasantere Escape-Thema bildete den Vorspann zum Vorgänger Escape. Der schnelle 6/8-Takt sorgt für eine leichtfüßigere, actiongeladene Stimmung. Aufgrund einer gewissen Ähnlichkeit zu Avers Thema sind beide sehr einfach zu kombinieren. Das Escape-Thema kommt in Kapitel 3 während der Verfolgungsjagd auf Naboo vor, sowie mehrfach auf Chandrila. Es ist ebenso das letzte erklingende Thema vor dem Abspann des gesamten Films. Avers Thema Avers Thema klingt aufgrund seines Wechels von Moll zu Dur extrem freiheitsstrebend, was Avers Drang zu einem vom Krieg unbeeinflussten Lebens verdeutlicht. In Kapitel 1 taucht es unzählige Male auf, in Kapitel 3 verdrängt es immer wieder das Escape-Thema, bis es sogar den Rhythmus der Begleitung ändert und Avers Überlegenheit gegenüber Zira verdeutlich. In "Across the Galaxy" ist es ebenfalls zu hören. Kapitel 5 beginnt mit dem Escape-Thema, das sich jedoch extrem unauffällig zu Avers Thema entickelt. Republik-Thema (militär) Der erste Teil dieses Themas ist eine Marsch-Version von Reys Thema, was die Verbindung zur Sequel-Trilogie schafft. Der folgende Teil sticht durch seine etwas übertriebene Heldenhaftigkeit heraus. Es taucht bereits in Kapitel 1 auf, wird aber erst in Kapitel 2 vollständig gespielt. Danach erklingt es in Kapitel 5 bei der Ankunft der Republik, sowie in Kapitel 6 bei der Schlacht von Jakku. Republik-Thema (politik) Das erste Mal bei den Verhandlungen in Kapitel 2 erklingend steht das Thema für die friedlichere Seite der Republik. In "Main Computer Run" wird es jedoch hektischer, als Lejo die Daten vom Hauptrechner stehlen will. Als letztes ist es in Kapitel 6 bei Avers Verhör zu hören. Gallius Rax' Thema Dieses Thema ist durch seinen 5/4 und die nicht festgelegte Tonart besonders Komplex. Es arbeitet ohne eine feste Tonleiter und springt ohne Rücksicht auf Harmonielehre durch die verschiedenen Akkorde, bis am Ende sogar C-Dur und Fis-Dur zugleich erklingen. Die fast mechanische rhythmische Begleitung vollendet Rax' Charakter als bedachten Erschaffer von Chaos. Es taucht das erste Mal in einer unfertigen Version in Kapitel 2 auf, ist dann aber vollständig am Anfang von Kapitel 4 zu hören. In Kapitel 6 beißt es sich mit Coles Motiv und dem Imperial March. Da der Anfang identisch zum Anfang des Militärthemas der Republik ist, gibt es in derselben Szene eine kurze Fortspinnung in diese Richtung. Coles Motiv Coles Motiv ist das exakte Gegenteil zu Rax' Thema: Es besteht nur aus einer Harmonie, nämlich F-Dur. Damit wird jedoch immer wieder gespielt, indem C-Moll als Vorhalt genutzt wird, was F-Dur mit kleiner Septime und großer None ergibt. Dies steht für Coles loyalen und ruhigen Charakter. In Kapitel 7 wird das Motiv jedoch mit dem Militärthema der Republik verbunden, deren B-Teil ein F-Dur mit Septime, None und Undezime enthält und somit den Vorhalt aus Coles Motiv um einen Ton erweitert. Coles Motiv taucht unzählige Male auf, oft in Verbindung mit dem Imperial March. Es kam bereits zweimal in Escape vor, ohne als Cole Motiv gedacht zu sein, wurde in Collapse jedoch als dieses aufgegriffen. Flucht-Motiv Das hektische Fluchtmotiv erklingt bereits in Kapitel 1. Melodisch ist es zwar unspektakulär, hat aber eine tonartenlose Harmonisierung und einen aufwärtsstrebenden B-Teil, der lediglich in Kapitel 5 auf Oricon vollständig zu hören ist. Es bildet zudem den Abspann für Kapitel 4 und die Basis für die Motiv-Collage in "Main Computer Run". Flotten-Motiv Bevor die Flotte der Republik in Kapitel 6 Jakku erreicht, erklingt das Flotten-Motiv, das auf dieselbe Weise in Kapitel 5 von Escape kurz vor der Schlacht über Cisius klingt. Erlösungs-Thema Als Cole in Kapitel 7 sich vom Imperium schließlich abwendet und Tek zur Republik bringt, erklingt das befreiend klingende Erlösungs-Thema. Harmonisch ähnelt es stark dem Politik-Thema der Republik und ist mit Coles Motiv kompatibel. Sonstige Motive Das Motiv des Stücks, das im ersten Trailer genutzt wird, taucht kurz vor der Schlacht von Jakku auf. Ein weiters Thema erklingt gegen Ende von "Across the Galaxy" und wird nicht weiter aufgegriffen. Es ähnelt sehr dem A-Teil des Ermittlungs-Themas aus "Neozoen" von Seza Tan Selen (Yetgo), für den Brickstorming später den Soundtrack verfasst hat. Das Hauptthema des Nachfolgers Eclipse wird bereits im Abspann des Finalfilms angespielt. Besondere Stücke Main Computer Run Die Grundlage bildet das Flucht-Motiv. Darüber werden abwechselnd oder im Kanon Coles Motiv, der Imperial March und das Politikthema der Republik gelegt, bis sie sich durch eine Engführung immer weiter zuspitzen. Aver's Journey In der Cantina in Naboo spielt im Hintergrund "Aver's Journey". Es arbeitet überwiegend mit Vierklängen und steht im Swing, sodass ein passend jazziges Gefühl entsteht. Obwohl es sich um ein diegetisches Stück handelt, nutzt es die Themen des Films. Analysiert man es auf diese Weise, wird Avers gesamte Handlung während des Films vorweggenommen. Four Parties Als alle vier Parteien, also Cole und Frazer, Goines, Tek und Aver auf Coruscant aufeinandertreffen, erklingt "Four Parties". Es hat vier Instrumentenstimmen, für jede Partei also eine: Einen Kontrabass für Cole und Frazer, ein Horn für Goines, höhere Streicher für Tek und ein agressives Klavier für Aver. Who Leaves Während Gallius Rax und Cole sich ein letztes Mal besprechen, erklingen gleichzeitig Coles Motiv, Rax' Thema, der Imperial March und Kylo Rens Thema. Aufgrund der verschiedenen Takte werden die Themen auf komplexe Weise rhythmisch geändert, aufgrund der verschiedenen Harmonik entstehen interessante dissonante Harmonien und ein kompliziertes Themengewebe. Trivia * Der erste Titel für Collapse war Eclipse. Die Handlung ähnelte noch viel stärker dem Western "The Good, The Bad and the Ugly". Im Mittelpunkt der Handlung wäre die Eclipse gewesen, auf der die Reichtümer des Imperators versteckt wären, nach denen Tek, Cole und Tiberius suchen sollen. Wie im Western sollten sie sich untereinander in verschiedenen Kombinationen verbünden und sich gegenseitig wichtige Informationen vorenthalten. Im Verlauf der Ausarbeitung der Handlung veränderte sich diese immer mehr, bis sie zu Collapse wurde. Die Eclipse ist stattdessen namensgebendes Handlungselement in der Fortsetzung Eclipse. Die Handlung dieses Films hat jedoch nichts mehr mit dem ersten Entwurf zu tun. * Die Figur Christopf hat in jedem Kapitel (außer im fünften) einen Kurzauftritt im Hintergrund. Dabei hat Christopf ab Kapitel 1 einen blauen Blumenstrauß in der Hand, den er im erst später gefilmten Catilina Sergiev 9 im Park pflückt. * Aver Tukin ist ein Anagramm auf unkreativ. * In zahlreichen Szenen ist das imperiale Wappen im Hintergrund zu sehen. * Das Leichentuch von Zira wird von Gallius Rax und Aver über sie gelegt. * Commander Aaro und Pravus aus LegoElfiProductions' Galactic Empire haben in Kapitel 3 einen Kurzauftritt. * In derselben Szene redet auch einer der Terroristen, die in Catilina Sergiev 8 das Flugzeug entführen, mit einem Ewok. * Wenn Tek auf Naboo Aver konfrontiert, zählt er Avers vergehen auf. Diese beziehen sich auf keine Geschehnisse im Film selbst, sondern standen schon im Drehbuch, als Aver noch ein völlig anderer Charakter war, wurden dann aber nicht mehr umgeändert. * Die in Kapitel 2 und 6 auftauchenden Schlachtschiffe der Starhawk-Klasse hatten zur Zeit der Veröffentlichung noch kein offizielles Design. Die verwendeten Modelle sind an das damals einzige existierende Fanart angelehnt. Die inzwischen veröffentlichten offiziellen Designs unterscheiden sich in vielen Details von den in Collapse auftauchenden Schiffen. * In Kapitel 3 fliegen auf Chandrila vor Teks Fenster die Milano aus Guardians of the Galaxy, die Enterprise und ein Bird of Prey aus Star Trek, die Rodger Young aus Starship Troopers, die Nostromo aus Alien und die Heart of Gold aus der Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis Serie aus den 80ern. * Das Schiff, mit dem Cole und Frazer ab Kapitel 4 reisen ist ausschließlich in einem hinzugefügten Shot in der Finalversion des Films zu sehen und ist ein ausgeschlachteter Frachter aus der alten Republik. * In Kapitel 4 stößt Cole auf Rae Sloane, die in Aftermath auftaucht. * Während der Schlacht von Jakku sind mehrere Rebellen aus Escape wiederzusehen. * Während der Schlacht von Jakku sind Iden Versio und Shriv zu sehen, die in der Story Battlefront II die Hauptcharaktere sind. * Goines' Name stammt, genau wie Coles, aus dem Film 12 Monkeys. Auch dort sind die Charaktere gewissermaßen Gegner. * In Lukes Trainingsraum sind mehrere Trainingspuppen, darunter auch ein alter Kampfdroide. Die, die Tek verprügelt, hat dieselbe Farbkodierung, wie Aver im ersten Kapitel. Daneben steht das, was an Silvester von einem Weihnachtsmann übriggeblieben ist. * Der Name von Captain Jenkins kommt von Colonel Jenkins aus Starhip Troopers. * Raleigh Reese ist eine Mischung aus Raleigh Becket aus Pacific Rim und Kyle Reese aus Terminator. * Im Gegensatz zu Escape, der nur auf einem Planeten spielt, spielt Collapse insgesamt auf zehn, auch wenn nur von acht davon die Namen eingeblendet werden. * Alle drei Sturmtruppler, die Tek unter Sand vergraben hat, haben überlebt und konnten von Jakku fliehen. * Rax' Kleidung wechselt so oft, dass so gut wie jede existente Fanart einmal adaptiert wurde. * Zira stirbt nur, weil die Sprecherin nicht mehr mitmachen konnte. Aus demselben Grund wurde Kapitel 3 mehrere Monate vor dem Rest der Handlung geschrieben und war nur zufällig Auslöser für Teks Rache-Plot. Ursprünglich sollte dies das erste Kapitel werden. * Später sollte das jetzige Kapitel 2 das erste Kapitel werden. Da auf die Weise Aver zu kurz gekommen wäre, wurde noch ein weiteres Kapitel hinzugefügt. * In Teks Wohnung sind einige Relikte aus Escape: Der Umhang, das Kartenspiel und ein Speer des Unbekannten sind in einer Kiste, sein Lichtschwert und Teks Fernglas in den Regalen. * Das Foto von Teks Team wurde kurz vor seiner Mission auf der Executor aufgenommen. * Ein Teil der Bodenschlacht von Jakku wurde im selben Set, wie dem der ersten Szene aus Kapitel 4 gedreht, war also ein halbes Jahr vor seiner Veröffentlichung fertig. * Ein Sturmtruppler auf Heffirin hält eine Minecraft-Spitzhacke. * Durch einen Kontinuitätsfehler sind in Kapitel 4 der Friseur auf Corellia und der Schiffstausch auf Kuat vertauscht: Eigentlich müssten Avers Haare auf Kuat bereits geschnitten sein. * Auf Takodana sitzt Tek kurz neben Clint Eastwood. * Rax' Thronsaal ist wie ein Schachbrett aufgebaut, mit Modellen der Rebellion auf der einen, und des Imperiums auf der anderen Seite. Jeder, der mit Rax spricht, betritt also sein Spielfeld. * In der Cantina auf Jakku ist Yarael Poof aus Robot Chicken an der Theke. Auch hier hält er einen Löffel und bietet Kekse an. * Besonders in Kapitel 3 gibt es im Soundtrack viele Anspielungen auf Escape Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:B-Kanon